More Life & Love After Death
by YuvaPast
Summary: When Mason makes a declaration of love to George one day at work she becomes confused and starts feeling things she hasn't ever before... Will she ever know what he meant or was it all just a joke? Crappy Summary, but enjoy anyway *MATURE CONTENT*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok I could NOT help myself on making a fan fiction for Dead Like Me. Mason and George just have this type of chemistry when they are together you can't help but to think what if… This is my what if.

I started from Season 2 Episode 12 because Mason actually kisses George in it (and that's where this story begins, after he leaves from kissing her) and even though he "loves" Daisy they both can't stop thinking about that kiss… and then as y'all know at the end of the episode he is going to move in!

Get ready for lots and lots of Reaper Smut plus all the sexy Englishman you can get!

Listening to- Leave Out All The Rest by: Linkin Park (Thought the Twilight movie SUCKED the soundtrack was kickass!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Like Me or any of its characters… Though I wouldn't mind owning Mason!

* * *

What was Mason talking about? Sure he drank a lot and sometimes when he was overly drunk or high he would get touchy feely, but this was different somehow. Not to mention that kiss and his declaration of love.

"What the fuck is with him?" I stood up and looked around the office to see if he was still here, but he was gone.

"Millie!" I slowly turned around to see Deloris's always smiling face in shock.

I slumped back down in my chair and waited for something I knew I would most likely hate doing. I guess nothing could be as bad as trying to employ someone again.

I was lost in my own thoughts until I realized Deloris had pushed another chair in my small cubicle and was sitting dangerously close.

"Is everything alright Deloris?" she looked from side to side to make sure no one was listening in I did the same in hopes that someone was.

"Do you know that man Millie?" I was confused for a second, but soon realized she must have been talking about Mason, which brought on a new horror.

"That's Mason… He's…" I tried to think of something that would be most believable, but could come up with nothing. When I saw Deloris raise one eyebrow in anticipation of my answer I had to pull something out of my ass.

"He's a friend of my brother's. You know the jet pilot." She got even closer after that to where I could feel her breath against my face. It smelled oddly like a ham and cheese hot pocket.

"And this…"

"Mason."

"Yes. You have feelings for him?"

I paused for a brief second I was not sure why. I opened my mouth a couple times without saying a word before I finally said, "No… God no. He is like a brother to me."

She eyed me for a long second until she finally backed away. "I heard his declaration Millie."

"Declaration?" I couldn't help, but laugh Mason give me a declaration? A declaration of love at that?

"No Deloris, Mason does not think of me that way. He never has and never will." For some reason it felt like someone was ripping my chest open and squeezing my heart. I figure I was just getting sick from the cake… Could reapers even get sick?

As I was in my own head trying to figure things out Deloris continued to give me a cold, hard stare that was sort of freaking me out now.

"I have to go!" I said the words before I even thought them and I had absolutely no idea where I was going.

I thought I heard Deloris shout something after me, but I could not hear what she had said I was already in the elevator.

When I got to my beautiful red mustang that I always felt was meant to be my car, I sat there a long moment with my head against the steering wheel.

"What are you doing George?" but I could not answer that question because I did not know. Since I had the rest of the day off though I figured, I should just go home. I figured, more like hoped, Daisy would know what was wrong with me.

I sped through the lights, even the red ones, and found myself passing by my old home as I usually did after leaving work. It was slightly comforting seeing Reggie sitting in the windowsill reading some kind of book. However, this did not ease my pain one bit so I continued on, driving a tad bit slower this time.

I finally made it home and the pain eased considerably. I was hoping I wouldn't have to talk to Daisy about it, but that was when I heard voices coming from inside.

I knew one was Dasiy's, but the other was so muffled I had no idea. I slowly opened the door and was going to rush on by so not to bother her, but that's when I heard a British accent… it was Mason.

What was Mason doing here this time of day? I leaned my ear against the wall in hopes I could hear something, but to no avail. I figured I just had to wait it out. Mason was probably just telling Daisy some bullshit about loving her as well. My heart ached once again.

Finally I managed to make out what they were saying… I could hear Dasiy's delicate voice say, "I can't ever accept it."

I wasn't sure what she was talking about and I just became even more confused when I heard Mason say, "and I will never take it back."

This was too confusing so I figured I would just look in on them. I mean why was I hiding in the first place?

I couldn't bring myself to walk in so I peered over the corner. What I saw was much more devastating than I would have thought. Actually I didn't even know why it was devastating.

Mason was leaning inches away from Dasiy and there was a black velvet box sitting in between them. I knew what it was and I suddenly felt like a toilet seat was about to hit me once again and I was going to die… again.I hid back behind the wall and took a few deep breaths until I was able to collect myself.

I opened the front door once more, but this time I slammed it closed.

"Hey Daisy!" I screamed knowing they both had to have heard me.

When I came in Mason was sitting a little further away from Dasiy, but not much.

I fell back into the chair sitting across from them and put my feet up. I tried not to look and see where that tiny black velvet box went, but I saw Daisy snatch something up out of the corner of my eye.

None of us said anything for a long moment and the whole thing became very akward and I wasn't even sure why.

"Wh…What are you doing here so early George?" Dasiy asked as she side glanced at Mason.

"Well there was only the party going on and Deloris let me leave early. By the way Mason you are my brother's friend." Surprisingly he just shrugged, but Daisy was staring hard at the side of his face. She recovered quickly though.

She laughed a bit and said, "How did that come up?"

"Mason stopped by today and Deloris asked who he was." I glanced over at him to see if there was any reaction to what had happened not even an hour ago.

Mason kept his eyes to the ceiling as Daisy continued to ask several questions about why he had been there.

"Jesus, I don't know Daisy ask him." both of our eyes fell on Mason who gave out a loud sigh and finally seemed to realize we were talking about him.

"I went to visit Roxy today as well are you going to give me the bloody third degree about that as well?"

I found the whole thing hilarious and started laughing harder than I had in awhile. Daisy and Mason stared at me for awhile until Mason finally joined in, Daisy just seemed irritated as though we were making a joke at her expense.

"I see." Dasiy said as she stormed out of the room which I had no idea what that meant.

Mason followed after her and I was left there… alone. I flung my legs over the arm of the chair and let my head hang off the other.

I wasn't sure what was going on and I knew I was a lot more upset by the whole thing than I should have.

"Georgie?" I looked up to see that Mason had come back in. he sat down on the table I had been propping my feet up on and let out another sigh.

"Your buzz wear off?"

"Little bit." I let my head fall back twidled my thumbs as I waited for what ever was going to come.

"Are congratulations in order?" I looked over to see him extremely confused and I assumed it was just because he didn't know I had seen the ring.

"Congratulations for what?"

I swung my legs back so I was now face to face with Mason and a lot closer than I would have liked… even though it didn't seem close enough.

"I saw the ring… How does that even work? Are reapers allowed to get married? If so are there any things we aren't allowed? Can we marry a human or just another reaper?" I continued to rattle on about random things as Mason continued to look confused.

"We aren't engaged Georgie, but can I ask you something?" I nodded and waited for what it.

"Why are you gripping your chest?" we both looked down and to my astonishment I was gripping right where my chest burned. I had been doing it since I walked into the room apparently and hadn't even realized it.

I shrugged and said, "Think I am getting."

"Reapers don't get sick George."

"Well how the fuck am I suppose to know?" I shot up and expected him to do the same, but he sat there for a moment until he rised slowly from his place. Our bodies brushed up against each as he did this and vibrations shot out from my heart in every direction.

I expected him to move away, but for the longest moment we just stood there staring at each other. I finally managed to pull myself away from the warmth radiating off his skin.

"You seemed in a hurry earlier. I imagine you still are so I will see you later at the Der Waffle House." He nodded, but before I could see him leave I rushed to my own room.

My heart felt as though someone was trying to extract it from my chest with a dull knife. I even thought I heard my ribs cracking for a moment.

This was not like me at all and I hoped tomorrow would be different.

* * *

A/N: Did everyone enjoy it? I did! Anyway PLEASE, PLEASE review and check out my other fan fictions if you like.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter… I do not have much to say so all I am going to leave you with is MASON & GEORGE FOREVER!

Listening to- Tik Tok by: Ke$ha

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Like Me or any of its characters. This is for entertainment purposes only… well it is also a little for my own personal satisfaction.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Rube was sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Morning Peanut I have an early assignment for you."

I groaned and said, "Come on Rube I have work in a few hours."

He shook his head and stood up with his arms crossed as he looked down at me.

"Fuck…"

I got up and started pulling on a pair of dirty as Rube started heading towards the door. At first, I just thought of the death of P. Sherman, but then my thoughts started to wander.

"RUBE!" I called out as he just walked out.

He stuck his head back in and had a confused look on his face.

"Yes Peanut you have to go."

"No I was wondering if you knew what was going on with Mason yesterday." He shrugged and obviously had no intention of saying anything more.

I tried to put the whole mess out of my head, but the image of him being inches away from my face kept appearing in front of my eyes. Soon after the vibrations would be sent out as well and that is when I was sure, I would never get through the day.

I took off the shirt I was wearing and tossed it on the ground as I looked through my closet trying to find something, anything to wear.

Finally, I picked out a black silk button down shirt that always came up just half an inch above my belly button, but before I buttoned it up, I felt something against my neck. I was not sure what it was so I turned around swinging.

Mason amazingly caught my hand just before it could reach his face.

"Nice Georgie." He did not even bother to look up at me when he said this. he just kept his eyes on my breast.

"I know they are great aren't they?" he nodded, but then looked up at me clearly had not been expecting that answer. I ignored it and sat down on my bed as I leaned back on my hands.

"Can I help you with something?" Mason walked over to stand in front of me as he showed me his post-it.

"This E. Sherman lives with your so I thought we could go together."

"It's not for another two hours Mason." He managed to come even closer without touching me, but I did not care I just hoped he could not hear how loud my heart was beating.

"Thought we could get there early." I shrugged and got up, but once again Mason was close enough to where I could feel his breath against my skin and it did not even smell like alcohol for once.

"Now?" he nodded and came even closer so my right leg was in between his and my breast were brushing up against his chest.

I could no longer think of anything besides the proximity Mason was let alone tell him to move away.

"You should really wear your hair down more often Georgie." He said as he brushed a strand of my hair out of my face and behind my ear. I only nodded in response as his hand lingered on my face and slowly slid down my arm.

"M…a…son…" I barely managed to utter.

He leaned his face closer to mine and said, "Georgie?" I was not sure if it was the fact that our lips barely brushed each other, his British accent, or if I was still tired, but him saying my name that way made me go crazy. I no longer had any control of my actions as my skin burned for something.

I took two fist fulls of his shirt and pulled him closer to me as we fell back onto my bed. I could already feel his erection against my leg and I was sure he could feel my hard nipples against his chest.

No more words passed through our lips as our tongues became tangled up with each other and our hands fought to rip off each other's clothes.

I was not quite sure what I was doing, but I knew it felt amazing even more so than when I had been with Trip and I wanted more.

Just as I managed to pull off Mason's shirt I heard, someone clear there throat. We both stopped and looked over at the door.

"Am I interrupting?" Daisy stood there leaning against the doorframe with a post-it in her hand.

We quickly scrambled to our feet and waited straightened out our clothes.

"Seems as though I am tagging along as well. I have a T. Sherman." Mason and I looked at each other for a brief second before he bounded over to Daisy.

Was I dreaming? I was sure Mason was just on top of me and now he is panting over Daisy. This was going to be a long couple of hours.

"Well come on then let's get this over with already." Sure, we would be there early, but it fuckin beat sticking around here in the pool of awkwardness that was now gathering around my small room.

I tried to tune out the bickering between Mason and Daisy as we drove to our destination. They of course were in the back and I tried my hardest not to glance in the rear view mirror to see what exactly they were doing.

Did not know why I cared, but it was all starting to really fuckin piss me off.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" they both did, but it did not keep them from stealing glances in my direction.

Daisy seemed to have a smile on her face about something, but I did not know what. Mason on the other hand kept his eyes to the floor most of the time, but every once in awhile we would catch each other staring at each other. I of course stopped once I almost ran over an old woman on the sidewalk.

"So Georgie are we nearly there?" Mason asked as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Nearly." I was about to turn to look at him, but Daisy pulled him back.

"Don't bother her Mason she might run over another old lady." After that, they continue to flirt and bicker, this time I turned on the radio though so I would not have to listen to their shit.

When we got to the suburban house there was a small child waiting outside leaning against a tree.

"Sherman?" Daisy jumped out and asked the small boy.

"No what are you an idiot?" Daisy looked confused, but as I stepped out of the car I yelled, "He's a reaper Daisy!" She nodded and continued to look around the yard.

I stood by my car and looked up at the three story white house.

"She sure is excited." Before I even knew Mason had walked up behind me, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He only let it rest there for a second before it slowly slipped down to my waist. I quickly recovered and caught up with Daisy as she was walking to the front door.

Daisy rang the doorbell a few times, but no one ever answered and it was nearly reaping time.

"Should we walk in?" Daisy asked.

"Not really sure." I looked at the post-it once again, but there was no mistake it was here.

Mason talked to the little boy as we continued to ring the doorbell.

A few seconds before reaping time, a dog started crossing the road over to us.

"This has to be it." Sure enough as the dog got to the middle of the street, a car came speeding around the corner.

It all happened in a blink of an eye, but somehow the car managed to land perfectly in the lawn and a small little girl, no more than three years old, was thrown from the car as a woman and man were left in the front seat.

* * *

A/N: I just finished watching Dead Like Me: Life After Death and it was HORRIBLE! I will not dwell on the fact that George looked extremely old, but the new Daisy was terrible. I am not sure if it was her acting or what, but I hated it every time she came on the screen. Mason still looked good though… Well not as good as, he did in the show.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Can you tell I like threes?

Listening to- First Love by: Utada Hikaru

Disclaimer: Do not own anything besides for my own twisted thoughts.

* * *

I waited in our usual booth at the Der Waffle House as I watched Daisy and Mason discussing something outside.

"What can I get you?" I looked over for a second to see Kiffany waiting for my order.

I mumbled something about oatmeal as I saw Mason pull Daisy into a hug. It seemed a little more intimate than I thought it should be, but what did I care?

After a few minutes I realized that, Kiffany was still standing there watching me. I finally gave her my full attention and waited for her to say something.

"Are you alright honey?"

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" she stared down at me then motioned to where Daisy and Mason were with her head.

I ignored her as I saw Rube walk in. "RUBE!" I assumed she took that as I am done talking with you because she soon left with a sigh.

"Hey Peanut. Did things go well this morning?" Rube asked as he sat down in front of my line of view. I shifted over so I could at least see Mason.

"About as well as a reap can go I suppose."

Rube noticed I wasn't really paying attention to him and looked over his shoulder to see Mason and Daisy discussing something a little too serious for them.

"How did theirs go?" I shrugged and suddenly found my coffee very fascinating.

Silence crept over us until Daisy and Mason finally came in. Rube asked them a couple questions I could not really hear because I was more worried by the fact that Mason sat down next to me.

Suddenly my heart rate started to increase dramatically and I coward into the both so no one would notice me. My efforts were in vain though.

"What's wrong with you?" Rube asked. I just shook my head and laid it down on the table facing away from the rest of them.

I heard Mason laugh after I did this and this they continued with their conversation. I finally began to relax a little when Roxy came in and just as I was about to rise up my head to say hi I let it fall back down. I felt my heart rate increase ten-fold and all the heat in my body was rising to my face.

"She okay?" Roxy asked, but no one said anything so I figured they just made some gesture to suggest I was not. Mason laughed once again this time I was sure because he knew exactly why my face was turning red.

Mason's hand had found its way to my knee shortly after Roxy had arrived and was now creeping up my leg very slowly. I chastened myself for wearing a skirt today even though there was a slight satisfaction to it.

That was it I knew Mason was just fucking around so I would not sit here and take it while everyone else thought I was crazy.

When I lifted my head up everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me including Kiffany who had been taking Roxy's order.

"Can I have some oatmeal with raisins and a refill of coffee Kiffany?" she nodded and walked off without taking Roxy's order. She did not seem to care though. Finally, the conversations started back up and I was happy to see that Mason had been bluffing.

Well I thought he was until he leaned over when no one was paying attention and whispered, "Your ears are still a little red Georgie" into my ear. I had to stay strong, but I knew it would not last long as Mason's warm hand reached my upper thigh.

I made a small noise in the back of my throat that no one managed to hear, besides for Mason. He smirked with satisfaction as he pulled my legs apart. I had not planned on letting him, but for some reason I did.

No longer, could I hear anything around me or could I even eat the food sitting in front of me. All I could do was feel Mason's thumb rubbed against my thigh and one by one, his fingers started too slid gently under my panties.

I could not stand it anymore I wanted him right here right now and I did not even care if everyone saw. Hell Daisy had already walked in on us earlier that day what would it matter now.

Suddenly I began moving my hips in his hands direction as two fingers slipped inside of my wet folds. I let out a loud whimper and I hoped no one had heard me, but I had no such long.

Now everyone was staring at me as Mason slipped in another finger and started to massage the walls of my entrance.

"Well I have to go." Rube said. Daisy let him out of the booth, but then whispered something into Roxy's ear as he stared at me.

"Can I stay with you and Georgie for awhile, Daisy? I spent all my money on…" then he motioned to his ring finger.

Daisy looked over at me for an answer, but all I could do was shake my head no. of course it was not because I did not want him there it was I just could not muster any words out.

"Just a week Mason and you will stay on the couch. You will have to earn your keep as well." I heard them bickering once again, but I only found myself pressing Mason's hand further in me with my own. His touch never seemed to be close enough.

"Earn my keep? What would that entail?" Mason asked Daisy as he scooted closer to me so that our legs were brushing up against each other.

"Choirs of course. Dishes, Laundry, and clean anywhere else around the house that needs it." He sighed, but eventually gave in. He always did when it came to Daisy, sometimes it seemed as though she held something over his head.

"Can you give me a ride Roxy? My next reap is near your house." Daisy asked.

"I...I…caaaan… do...do…do" Mason bust out laughing nearly hitting his head on the table as Roxy and Daisy stared hard at me.

"Sure Daisy I can. You might not be safe with her." And before I knew it, I was left alone with Mason who withdrew his hand.

"Are you feeling ok Georgie?" Mason whispered into my ear.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" I screamed as I shoved Mason off the seat next to me. I did not wait for his answer I went straight back to the rest room.

I rested my hands on the sink and let my head dangle down as I relived what had just happened. That is when I heard the door open and lock.

"MASON GET OUT OF HERE!" he did not though. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms tight around my stomach.

"You asked what was wrong with me so I thought it only polite that I tell… well show you." He pulled me closer to him so I could feel his huge erection. I no longer knew what I was angry about. I turned around quickly and started unzipping his pants as fast as I could.

Mason kissed my neck and every inch of my face as I worked on sliding his erection out of his pants. In one quick movement, Mason lifted me up and pressed me up against the wall.

When he entered inside of me, I let out a gasp of air that seemed to have been trapped in my throat. I gripped his hair tightly as he pressed me harder and harder against the cold wall.

"Har…d…der…" and without saying a word he did as he was told and managing to go even deeper than I ever could have imagined.

"Georgie…" I was certain he had said more, but I could not hear him over my loud scream of pleasure. Surely, it was not anything important.

After I cam no more than two seconds later Mason screamed out in pleasure as well. He did not let me go though. His head rested against my shoulder as he held tightly onto me.

"Mason…You can let me go now." He suddenly jerked up and stared at me with a confused look on his face.

"Of course." And slowly, but surely I was let down. I gave his a small kiss on his sweaty lips and straightened myself up before I left him behind.

* * *

A/N: Ok I think I am failing horribly on the characters, but I need a George and Mason fix so I am going to continue whether you enjoy the characters or not… :P

Anyway, thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am waiting for a meteor shower so that will be the theme for all four of my fan fictions… In addition, the extreme cold because I am sitting up in bed looking out at the sky with my window wide open freezing my ass off. Hope you all enjoy it.

Listening to- Stay by: Sugarland, if you have heard this song before than you know how well this song goes with this chapter.

Disclaimer: Do not own Dead Like Me… The movie, the show, or the comic book…

* * *

I snuggled in one of the chairs on my porch with a quilt wrapped tight around me as I watched the beautiful lights flash by me. Each one was different then the last and each one I made a different wish. Sure, some of the wishes were similar, but you could never call them the same.

"Just one day… One more day alive…With my family"

"Mason happy with…" I could not ever finish that one and that was my last wish. I closed my eyes and held onto the hopes that one of my wishes could come true. It was childish of me, but sometimes when you are desperate, you have to revert back to the familiar.

"George, sweetie its freezing why don't you come in already." Daisy called out to me through the window.

"Coming…" after she left I looked up at the sky one last time and at that exact moment the brightest meteor fell from the sky and I said, "With me."

When I finally came back in, I noticed that Mason was still awake as well. I tried to put the incident in the restroom at the Der Waffle House out of my mind, but I could not do it.

"Drink with us Georgie. It's your favorite, Patron Silver." I smiled and plopped down on one of the chairs across from him and Daisy.

"Fill her up!" I said as I finished gulping down my first, second, third shot glass.

Mason could hold his liquor a better than me, but he was starting to feel it after eight shots. As for Daisy, she was still working on her first glass of white wine.

"Come on Daisy! Take a shot!" I said as I moved across the room to sit in between her and Mason. "Just one" I held out the shot Mason had just poured me.

"No Georgia!" I had not been expecting that answer as she slammed down her glass nearly breaking it and storming off to her room.

I shrugged and down another shot, but when I held out my glass for another Mason was more busy staring after Daisy.

"Go on Mason I know you are worried about her." I said as I shoved him off the couch and took the half-full bottle away from him.

He did and suddenly the small shot glass in my hand did not seem big enough. The bottle was adequate size so I leaned back and started chugging the bottle.

That is when my fingers began to tingle as they usually did when I was shit faced drunk. It was an odd, but amazing sensation that I did not get to enjoy enough. My eyelids became heavy, but I was not tired.

When I finished the bottle and Mason still had not returned I through the bottle into the fireplace and headed back outside to my stars. There were no longer any falling stars, but the coldness did not seem to bother me as much anymore.

I walked out into the lawn and spun around and around wanting something to change anything, but I knew nothing would so I gave up. I fell to the ground and watched the sky spin around and suddenly I felt comforted because though I might want the world to change I would never ask for the sky to. The vast sky connects each and every soul out there even for just a brief moment and it was beautiful in its own way. Even when I was alive, I found the idea of staring up at the stars while millions of others did in the world at the exact same time intoxicating.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I looked up and saw Mason standing over me.

"I guess. I hope Daisy isn't too upset."

"No she's fine." He said as he lay down beside me.

I moved closer to him so I was resting my head against his chest that I had often found… comforting just like the night sky. He brushed my hair out of my face and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"You aren't cold?"

"No I'm fine."

"I saw you finished the bottle." I nodded and snuggled in closer.

I yawned and as I let my eyes closed, I asked the question that had been bothering me for some time.

"Do you love her?"

"Who?" Mason asked as he pulled me closer to his warm body.

"Daisy." I yawned again as I uttered the words.

"Not sure."

"Alright." As I let sleep come over me I heard the words I love you, but I could not tell if it was my voice, Mason's voice, or if it was just all in my head.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, but I did not want to ruin it because I am very happy with this chapter for some reason. Therefore, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did.


End file.
